Sieghart's Tale - Hanazuki Version
by Shirokawa Hanazuki
Summary: Cerita tentang masa lalu Sieghart dan ..namun dengan sedikit Twist dan semacamnya ! selamat membaca ! (Fic perdana)
1. Chapter 1

**Sieghart's Tale – Hanazuki Version**

Hana: halo, senpai-senpai Fanfiction! Saya Shirokawa Hanazuki! Namanya terdengar familiar, bukan? Tentu saja, itu soalnya saya ini adalah kakaknya Shirokawa Hazuki!

Hazu: *lambai-lambai*

Hana: dengan bantuan Hazu, akhirnya akun fanfiction pribadi milik saya selesai desu~! Makasih Otouto! *Hug*

Hazu: *blush* kak, kita bukan anak TK lagi, jangan main peluk-peluk aja! *menjauh dikit*

Hana: you're no fun, Otouto…anyway, Perlu diingat bahwa cerita ini adalah twist dari sejarah kehidupan Sieghart. Sebenarnya, cerita ini diadopsi dari Anime Gosick, karena itu bakal ada sedikit (baca: banyak) perubahan dan twist disana-sini dalam sejarah Sieghart. So, take a seat and enjoy the story! Trim's buat otouto ku untuk Beta-Reading :3!

**X – X – X – X – X**

Grand Chase and Related Logo Belong To KOG Studio and Megaxus

**X – X – X – X – X**

**(Prologue)**

Disebuah rumah yang di kelilingi oleh timbunan vegetasi hutan, tidak terlalu jauh dari peradaban, tampak seorang pria berusia sekitar 20-an dengan rambut hitam spiky yang tengah duduk di depan balkon rumahnya di lantai kedua. Namun, dengan wajah yang masih sangat muda itu, tidak ada yang dapat mengira, pria ini sebenarnya sudah berumur enam ratus tahun lebih.

Ia tampak mengasah sebuah Great-Sword berwarna hitam dan memoles tiap sisi pedang itu dengan teliti. Berkali-kali ia mengasah pedang itu kemudian memolesnya kembali, seakan-akan pedang itu akan menumpul dengan sendirinya apabila dia tidak mengasahnya berkali-kali.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Pria itu mendengar suara langkah kaki berlari kearahnya dari arah belakang. Mengenal si pemilik suara langkah kaki itu, sebuah senyum muncul diwajahnya. Ia masih terus mengasah Great-Swordnya sambil menunggu siapapun itu yang berlari kearahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat mengasah pedangnya, pria ini dapat merasakan seseorang memluknya dari belakang sambil melompat kearahnya.

"Aku pulang, Ayah!"

Pria itu menolehkan wajahnya pada sesosok anak perempuan berusia 6 tahun dengan rambut hitam panjang yang berdiri di depannya dengan senyum yang sangat lebar, diikuti dengan seorang wanita berambut biru dan berkacamata yang tampak berusia sama dengan pria itu. Pria itu mengangkat anak itu dan menaruhnya diatas pundaknya.

"Hey! Selamat datang untukmu, putriku. Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Senyum anak itu melebar saat ia ditanyai seperti itu. segera ia membuka tas kecil miliknya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang kemudian ia serahkan pada ayahnya.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dalam pelajaran Sejarah lho!" ujarnya antusias, memperlihatkan selembar hasil test bertuliskan '98' kepada ayahnya, sementara wanita yang ada di belakangnya tertawa kecil.

"Itu sungguh sebuah pencapaian, bukan? Ayahmu saja tidak mungkin dapat nilai segitu," ucap wanita itu yang dengan segera menerima glare dari pria tadi.

Anak itu mengamati kembali hasil test miliknya dengan perasaan puas, namun kemudian ia teringat sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan pada ayahnya saat ia pulang.

"Ayah, apa ayah mengenal Aerknard Sieghart?"

Pria itu menghentikan segala aktifitasnya saat putrinya bertanya demikian, wanita berambut biru yang tadinya akan beranjak pergi, berhenti tiba-tiba. Pria itu menggenggam erat Great-Sword miliknya sebelum mengangguk perlahan.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, lagipula ia adalah leluhur keluarga kita,"

"Kalau soal itu aku sudah tahu, tapi yang membuat aku penasaran, apakah benar dia itu seorang _Immortal_?"

Pria itu melepaskan genggamannya dari pedangnya, menyandarkannya dengan perlahan di pinggiran balkon tempat ia menghabiskan waktunya tadi. Ia menyuruh putrinya untuk mendekat dan duduk dipangkuannya.

"Percaya atau tidak, hal itu memang benar. Ia sempat menghilang dari publik dan semuanya sudah menganggap ia sudah mati, namun beberapa tahun kemudian ia muncul kembali sebagai seorang _Immortal_ dan bergabung dalam sebuah guild bernama _Grand Chase_,"

Putrinya mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar autobiografi singkat kakek moyangnya. Kemudian, pertanyaan lain mulai muncul dalam benaknya.

"Apakah beliau masih ada hingga sekarang?"

Kali ini, giliran ibu anak itu yang memberikan jawaban. Sambil mengusap perlahan rambut putrinya, wanita itu berkata dengan perlahan.

"Sayangnya, 6 tahun yang lalu, tepat saat kau dilahirkan, ia kembali menghilang,"

Segera, ekspresi kecewa muncul diwajah anak itu. Menyadari ini, ayah anak itu dengan segera mengucek-ngucek rambut putrinya dengan cepat.

"Ayolah, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, lagipula setiap orang butuh istirahat. Aku yakin, jika ia sudah selesai istirahat, ia akan kembali menampakkan dirinya pada kita semua."

Putrinya langsung memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Seorang _Immortal_ juga membutuhkan istirahat?"

"Tentu saja, lagipula, Aerknard Sieghart juga manusia…well, 'pernah menjadi' manusia tepatnya. Sebagai tambahan, kakek moyang kita itu memang doyan sekali dengan yang namanya tidur, meskipun ia sedang berada di medan pertarungan,"

Anak perempuan itu tertawa kecil dengan tangan kanan digenggam di depan mulutnya.

"Sama seperti ayah,"

Kemudian, dengan rasa ingin tahu yang masih sangat tinggi, sebuah pertanyaan muncul kembali di benak anak berusia 6 tahun itu dan mulai menanyakannya kepada ayahnya.

"Lalu, apakah ayah dan ibu mengenal Mari Ming Onette? Apakah ia memiliki hubungan dengan kakek moyang kita?"

Kedua orang tua anak itu tampak agak terkejut pada awalnya, namun ekspresi mereka perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman. Mereka berdua tersenyum lembut sambil menerawang langit, seakan tengah bernostalgia dengan mengingat masa lampau.

"Tentu saja kami tahu. Bahkan, kamilah yang paling tahu tentang bagaimana kehidupan Aerknard Sieghart juga Mari Ming Onette sebelum _Great Demon War_," jawab sang ayah.

Pria itu melirik putrinya dan mendapati anaknya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah meminta Sieghart untuk menceritakan kisah tentang kakek moyangnya dengan detail. Tidak mampu menghadapi '_Puppy Eyes_' dari putrinya, pria itu mulai bercerita.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari saat ia masih berusia 16 tahun, dimana ia menimba ilmu sebagai pelajar biasa di sebuah sekolah di Kounat,"

Putrinya tampak agak terkejut mendengar 'prolog' dari cerita ayahnya.

"Pelajar biasa? Bukannya kakek moyang kita itu adalah seorang _Gladiator_ legendaris Kanavan?"

Sang ayah menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Yang sebenarnya adalah, Aerknard Sieghart tidak pernah bisa dan tidak pernah mau menjadi seorang prajurit dalam Great Demon War. Ia sebenarnya lebih suka belajar daripada bertarung, meskipun ia dilahirkan dalam keluarga yang mewajibkan militer pada tiap anggota keluarganya,"

"Dan cerita ini dimulai di sebuah hari yang tampaknya benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk Aerknard Sieghart dan Mari Ming Onette bertemu satu sama lain," ucap sang ibu menyambung perkataan ayah anak itu.

"Sebagai tambahan," pria itu menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Kita akan memakai para Chaser sebagai tokoh dalam cerita ini, karena ayah sudah lupa siapa saja orang-orang yang ada dalam sejarah Aerknard Sieghart,"

Wanita berambut biru disebelahnya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan suaminya.

"Seperti biasa, kau mudah sekali melupakan nama-nama dalam tokoh sejarah,"

Pria itu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Apa boleh buat, kejadiannya kan sudah lama, lagipula kebanyakan anggota Chaser memiliki ciri-ciri dan kriteria penampilan yang sama dengan orang-orang yang bersangkutan dalam sejarah Aerknard Sieghart," ucap pria itu panjang lebar, sementara istrinya sekali lagi menahan senyum mendengar alasan yang dilontarkan pria itu.

"Baiklah, ceritanya berawal di sebuah sekolah di Kounat,"

**-To Be Continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sieghart's Story – Hanazuki Version**

**X – X – X – X – X**

Grand Chase and Related Logo Are Belong To KOG Studio and Megaxus. I'm Not Making Any Profit From This Story, It's Because I'm Just Borrowing The Plot and Character, No More No Less. To the story desu~

**X – X – X – X – X**

**(Chapter 1: Reaper of The Spring and Kounat Blue Valkyrie)**

Kounat. Kerajaan di benua Atum dengan perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi yang berkembang pesat. Sebuah negeri yang makmur tanpa ada satupun pertikaian di dalamnya.

Ini adalah cerita seorang pemuda yang lahir dalam keluarga militer. Ia adalah anak dari kapten pertama keluarga Sieghart, Aerknard Sieghart. Meskipun seluruh keluarganya sangat bersemangat untuk menjadi tentara, Aerknard Sieghart adalah satu-satunya anak yang tidak ingin menjadi seorang tentara.

Menganggap anaknya telah mengotori tradisi keluarga, Aerknard Sieghart, secara teknis, telah diusir dari keluarganya dan dikirim ke sebuah sekolah jauh dari tempat asalnya. Dan tempat itu adalah Kounat, jauh sebelum Stone of Life di temukan dan menghancurkan Kerajaan ini. Jauh sebelum Great Demon War pecah di permukaan Aernas.

Lalu, bagaimana kehidupan Aerknard Sieghart saat itu? baiklah, _Here We Goes_.

**X – X – X – X – X**

Di sebuah sekolah, tampak Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam spiky berusia 16 tahun tengah berjalan disebuah selasar sekolah barunya saat ini. Ia terus berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil terus menyisipkan tangan kanannya di saku blazer sedangkan tangan yang lainnya memegangi tas miliknya.

Saat ia melewati selasar itu, ia dapat mendengar murid-murid lain berbisik saat melihat keberadaannya.

"Lihat, itu Dewa Kematian musim Semi!"

"Lihat seberapa hitam rambutnya,"

"Lihat juga matanya! Aku yakin kau dapat tertelan kegelapan hanya dengan menatapnya saja,"

Pemuda itu menghela napasnya. Setelah beberapa bulan bersekolah disini, ia mulai terbiasa melihat reaksi tiap murid sekolah ini saat melihat sosoknya. Menjadi satu-satunya murid dengan rambut hitam, membuat pemuda ini dianggap sebagai mahluk mitos bernama Dewa Kematian musim Semi – Reaper of the Spring oleh penghuni sekolah itu.

'_Ayolah, sudah sebulan berlalu, tapi mereka belum mengingat namaku dengan benar? Maksudku, apa sih yang sulit dari mengingat nama Aerknard Sieghart?'_ batin pemuda itu sembari menduduki bangkunya, bahkan saat ia duduk di dalam kelasnya, seluruh murid yang hadir disitu tampak ketakutan melihatnya.

Pemuda itu – Aerknard Sieghart – sekali lagi menghela napasnya. Menjadi siswa yang ditakuti hanya karena penampilannya membuatnya sulit mendapatkan teman. Di asrama tempatnya tinggal saat ini pun tidak ada.

Akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi. Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama, seluruh penghuni kelas itu sudah ada di kursi masing-masing, menunggu kedatangan guru mereka. Tanpa ia sadari, ia melamun sambil menerawang langit dari jendela di sebelahnya.

Tak lama, seorang wanita berusia sekitar 25-an memasuki kelas itu. Baru saja ia akan menyapa dan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada kelas, ia menyadari Sieghart tengah melamun dan menerawang langit dari jendelanya…lagi.

Dengan cepat, wanita itu mendekati Sieghart dan menggebrak mejanya, membuat Sieghart kaget bukan main. Ia melihat gurunya itu – yang saat ini tengah tersenyum padanya – dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tenang saja! Besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang terbaik untukmu!" ujar guru itu dengan semangatnya, membuat Sieghart sweatdrop.

**-Break Time-**

"Jadi, apakah kau sudah mendapatkan teman?"

Sieghart menghela napasnya untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. sudah berkali-kali gurunya ini menanyakan hal yang sama. Jawaban yang diberikan darinya juga selalu sama, yaitu…

"Tidak, tidak satupun,"

Tanpa peringatan sedikitpun, gurunya itu segera berlari ke depan Sieghart kemudian mengenggam kedua tangannya dengan tiba-tiba. Sieghart sampai saat ini masih penasaran, bagaimana bisa ia selalu kaget dengan tingkah gurunya itu padahal sudah berbulan-bulan ia mengalaminya.

"Tenang saja! Hidupmu masih membentang luas di depan sana! Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan teman kemudian mengikat persahabatan kalian hingga erat dengan mendaki gunung Ignis disana!" ujar gurunya itu sambil menunjuk sebuah gunung yang entah kenapa rasanya lebih dekat dengan sekolahnya daripada yang ia ingat sebelumnya.

Tentu saja itu membuat Sieghart sweatdrop karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana sebenarnya jalan pikiran gurunya ini dalam memberikan perumpamaan.

Ia kemudian teringat sesuatu. Berhubungan gurunya ini adalah orang lokal daerah sini dan ia adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang mau berbicara padanya, ia segera menanyakan hal yang benar-benar membuat ia penasaran selama berada di sekolah ini.

"Bu, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa murid yang lain menyebutku…"

"_Reaper of the Spring_?" guru itu langsung menyambung perkataan Sieghart. Seighart mengangguk perlahan.

"Yah, satu-satunya penyebab mereka memanggilmu begitu adalah karena warna rambutmu yang berbeda juga waktu kedatanganmu disini. Ada cerita di daerah sini bahwa jika Dewa Kematian yang identik dengan warna hitam datang pada saat musim semi, mereka percaya itu akan membawa nasib buruk pada mereka. Kau datang kemari tepat saat musim semi, ditambah rambut hitammu, lengkaplah sudah ciri-ciri _Reaper of the Spring_,"

Sieghart tertarik setelah mendengar perkataan gurunya itu.

'_Urban Legend_, _eh? Sepertinya menarik_,' batinnya sambil melirik sebuah menara yang dapat terlihat di tempat itu menjulang dari kejauhan.

**-After School-**

"Hee, aku pernah dengar kalau perpustakaan ini memang luas, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan sebesar ini," gumam Sieghart dengan mulut terbuka melihat bagian dalam menara yang diliriknya tadi.

Ia dapat melihat banyak sekali buku-buku yang tersusun dengan sangat rapi di tempat itu, belum lagi melihat seberapa banyaknya tingkatan di tempat itu, membuat Sieghart tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi selain melongo.

Ia dengan segera mencari sebuah buku yang sangat ingin ia baca. Sebuah buku yang menceritakan tenang _Urban Legend_ yang tersebar di seluruh dunia.

"Ternyata benar yang dikatakan beliau," gumam Sieghart setelah menemukan artikel tentang _Reaper of the Spring_ yang isinya sebagian besar sama dengan yang telah diberitahukan oleh gurunya tadi.

Ia mulai membuka artikel lainnya yang berisi seputar tokoh-tokoh dalam Urban Legend hingga matanya berhenti di sebuah halaman.

'_Kounat Blue Valkyrie? Dikatakan ia tinggal di sebuah perpustakaan berbentuk menara di Kounat. Ia dipercaya akan memanggil orang-orang yang mendatangi tempat tersebut dan kemudian akan memberikan tiap detail rahasia yang terjadi di seluruh dunia dengan imbalan nyawa…wuih, serem juga nih…tunggu, ia tinggal di perpustakaan berbentuk menara di Kounat?_' batin Sieghart membaca artikel itu berkali-kali. Tak lama, ekor matanya menangkap sebuah pergerakan yang sangat cepat berwarna biru.

'_Mungkinkah…_'

Dengan sigap, pemuda itu berlari menaikan seluruh anak tangga yang ada di menara itu menuju bagian teratas menara tersebut. Berkali-kali ia hampir terjatuh dan berkali-kali pula ia berhenti untuk sekedar menarik napasnya.

Setelah sekian lama berlari, Sieghart akhirnya sampai di puncak menara itu. ia melihat sekeliling dan dengan segera membuatnya takjub, hanya dengan melihat pemandangan di depannya saat ini.

Di depannya, tampak sebuah taman yang ditumbuhi oleh tumbuhan tropis. Ia benar-benar merasa kembali ke Bermesiah saat berada di tempat itu. Tidak seperti bentang alam yang ada di luar menara ini, taman tersebut benar-benar identik dengan bentang alam Bermesiah.

Namun, taman itu adalah hal kedua yang menarik perhatiannya, karena hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh kedua matanya adalah sesosok perempuan berambut biru pendek berkacamata, tidak terlalu tinggi dari dirinya, yang duduk di tengah taman itu dengan tumpukan buku yang mengelilinginya.

Sekilas, kalian pasti akan mengira perempuan itu adalah Life-Size Marionette, karena perempuan itu memiliki kulit yang halus juga figure yang sempurna, belum lagi wajah yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi menambah kesan bahwa perempuan ini adalah boneka hidup.

'_Wow, apakah Tuhan meninggalkan bonekanya disini?_' batin Sieghart sambil mendekati perempuan itu. Baru saja ia berjalan lima langkah menujunya, perempuan itu tiba-tiba saja menolehkan kepalanya, menampakkan keseluruhan wajah manis yang ia miliki.

Awalnya Seighart terkejut, terdiam, dan akhirnya ia mendapati wajahnya memerah setelah melihat wajah perempuan itu. Yang paling menangkap perhatiannya adalah kedua matanya yang berbeda warna, ditambah kacamata yang sangat pas dengan wajahnya, menambah kesan manis di wajah perempuan itu.

"Kamu tidak tahu, kalau memperhatikan wajah orang seperti itu tidak sopan?" tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu berbicara, membuat Sieghart sadar bahwa dirinya sudah menatap wajah perempuan itu terlalu lama.

"A-ah, m-maaf, aku tidak b-bermaksud seperti itu," ucap Sieghart, Diam-diam mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu dengan suara bergetar. Perempuan itu menutup buku yang tengah ia baca tadi dan berjalan kearah Sieghart.

Ia tampak meneliti tiap inchi dari wajah Sieghart, membuat Sieghart menjadi tidak nyaman dengan kedekatan kontak tubuh yang terjadi karena perempuan itu 'meneliti' tubuhnya.

"Kau terlambat, _Reaper of the Spring_,"

Sieghart tampak terkejut. Pasalnya, ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat perempuan ini di sekolahnya, tapi bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui julukannya?

"B-bagaimana kau tahu aku?" sekali lagi Sieghart mengutuk dirinya karena gelagapan.

Perempuan itu berdiri sambil membuka sebuah buku dengan sebuah permata di tengah cover depannya.

"Aku sudah melihat masa depan dan tahu kau pasti akan datang kemari. Dan menurut prediksiku, kau akan datang kemari lagi besok, saat bel siang berbunyi tiga kali,"

Sekali lagi Sieghart terkejut.

"Tunggu, kenapa bisa begitu?"

Perempuan itu menutup kedua matanya sambil menutup buku tadi.

"Karena kau sudah terpilih untuk menghilangkan kebosananku disini,"

Sieghart mulai merinding. Ia pun mulai mengambil langkah seribu dan pergi meninggalkan perempuan itu.

'_Sebuah boneka…bukan, seorang perempuan!…bukan, Boneka!…argh! Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia namun yang jelas ia sudah memberitahukan masa depanku! Ada apa sih, dengan sekolah ini?!_'

**-Next Day-**

"Ah, itu Mari," jawab wali kelas Sieghart saat ia bertanya keesokan harinya.

"Untunglah! Akhirnya kau sudah mendapatkan teman!" ujar guru itu tiba-tiba dengan semangatnya, untungnya kali ini Sieghart tidak terkejut sama sekali. Sudah terbiasa mungkin.

"Sebagai informasi, dia itu teman sekelasmu lho. Kau sadar ada satu kursi kosong di kelas, bukan? Kursi itu adalah kursi miliknya,"

'_hee, aku tidak tahu soal itu,_' batin Sieghart saat mengetahui fakta bahwa perempuan yang ia temui kemarin itu adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Ah! Kebetulan! Sieghart, tolong antar makanan ini pada Mari, ok? Sampai ketemu lagi!" dan dengan itu, wali kelas Sieghart – tampaknya – melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari Sieghart, bahkan sebelum Sieghart memberikan jawaban atau bereaksi.

Tiba-tiba…DONG! DONG! DONG!

Sieghart mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah sebuah menara lonceng saat menara itu bergema tiga kali. Ia kemudian mengingat apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu kemarin.

'Ternyata…tebakannya tepat,'

**-Library Tower-**

"Hah…Hih…Hah…Hih…serius deh, aku harus mengajukan pembuatan elevator atau lift disini," Sieghart menggerutu saat akhirnya ia hampir sampai di puncak menara itu. saat ia sampai diatas, ia melihat Mari tengah tiduran di lantai.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Mari mulai berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan, membuat Sieghart sweatdrop.

"Oi, kau ngapain?"

Mari menghentikan aktifitasnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sieghart.

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga. Kau datang kesini lebih lama dari yang kuperkirakan, jadi aku mulai merasa bosan,"

Lama Sieghart memandanginya, kemudian kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan apabila bertemu lagi dengan perempuan ini.

"Kau ini…peramal ya?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berasumsi seperti itu?"

Sieghart menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Yah…kau sepertinya tahu kalau aku bakal datang ke tempat ini lagi…"

"_Grimoire_ ini yang memberitahuku…"

Sieghart terdiam. Perempuan itu menyadari ekspresi Sieghart. Ia pun mengeluarkan buku yang dipegangnya kemarin dan menunjukkannya pada Sieghart.

"Dikatakan di dalam sini, seorang murid berambut hitam akan mendatangi tempat ini, lalu aku berasumsi orang-orang pasti menjulukimu _Reaper of the Spring_ karena penampilanmu itu, persis seperti mitos di daerah sini,"

Belum sempat Sieghart mengatakan apapun Mari berbicara lagi.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Aerknard…Sieghart…dan aku…"

Perempuan itu memotong perkataan Sieghart.

"Jadi, Sieghart, dengan sifatmu yang sangat serius dan selalu ingin tahu itu, kau datang kemari untuk mencari tahu tentang apa itu _Reaper of the Spring_, bukan? Karena itulah aku tahu kau bakal datang kemari,"

Sieghart cengo mendengar aksi analisis perempuan itu yang mendekati tingkat dewa. Dalam benaknya, ia berpikir demikian: '_Nampaknya…banyak sekali yang akan terjadi di sekolah ini,_'

**-To Be Continued-**


End file.
